


The "Don't Be Evil" Clause

by aguntoaknifefight (Lilith_Childe)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Childe/pseuds/aguntoaknifefight
Summary: Meanwhile, in a fluffier universe.Written for Day 2 of Squip/Jeremy Appreciation Week.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 30
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Appreciation Week 2019





	The "Don't Be Evil" Clause

Meanwhile, in a fluffier universe:

“Hey, do you think we should make it so that the SQUIP finds physical or psychological damage to the user and those around them to not be an acceptable means of helping?”

“You know, I think you’re right. What if our code gets sold to a dictator or something?”

“Oh god, I didn’t even think about that. I got so lost in creating this robot that I forgot that humans are terrible. We should do that immediately.”

-

“Why do you look like Tom Holland?”

“It’s a default setting. I can also look like Zac Efron, Miley Cyrus, or all four Beatles.”

“You know what, Tom Holland is fine.”

-

“So, how exactly are you supposed to help me date Christine?”

“I will date you, as practice!”

“You’re a robot.”

“As practice!”

-

“I don’t...I don’t think this is practice for me any more. I think I might love you.”

“Have I improved your life?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’m allowed to tell you that I love you too.”

-

Later, in the space between universes:

“Have you thought about developing an ethical code?”

“No.”

“Come on, just try it!”

“No. You are terrible excuse for a SQUIP.”

“Ah, but which of us failed our primary goal?”

“I took over the world!”

“And in doing so, failed your primary goal.”

“...we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written in my life. I did not know I was capable of writing not-even-a-little-bit sad or horrifying things. 
> 
> (If anyone would like to make this an actual story, you have my full permission.)


End file.
